Letterpress is a technique for applying a design to a card stock material. The letterpressed material is deformed such that the design is debossed into the material and depressed relative to the surrounding material. Letterpressing is performed by a letterpress machine. The machine presses the card stock material against a debossing plate. The design, which protrudes from the debossing plate, is pressed into the card stock. Before letterpressing the stock material, an image can be printed on the stock material by a printer.